


Legos, Dads, and Star Wars

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: Peter is bored at home. Tony Stark-Rogers to the rescue!---PLEASE READ TAGS
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Legos, Dads, and Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@js3639/) | [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/js3639) | YouTube: js3639  
> SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  
>   
>  \---
> 
> I'm back, I'm fine, I have just been super lazy and had no motivation to write anything at all. Here you go to help with the quarantine boredom.

“Peter!” Tony shouted at his son, chasing after him down the hall. “Buddy, you’re going to fall and get an ouchie.”

Peter continued to bolt down the long hallway, laughing as he ran away. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at his husband and son. This had become a regular routine. 

Ever since Peter’s school got shut down because some kid in the third grade came in with lice and spread it to half the school, the Stark-Rogers family was chaotic. 

Peter didn’t understand that his parent’s still had to work even though he had school off. Most of the time, Peter would sit at Steve's feet like a puppy, coloring.

The kindergartener would get impatient and steal something from a dad, a paintbrush from Steve, a screwdriver from Tony, anything to get their attention. 

That’s what had Tony chasing down Peter. He had stolen a 5/8ths wrench from his Dad’s workshop. Peter just wanted attention from someone, he didn’t care who gave it to him.

Tony finally caught up to his son and gently snatched the wrench from his hands. “But Daddy, ‘M bored!” He whined, stuffing his fingers in his mouth. 

“I know baby, but Papa and I have to get work done or else we won’t make money and we’ll sell you to the gypsies when they next come through so we can afford some bread.”

Tony shoved the wrench in his pocket and planted a kiss on his son’s temple. He knew he had to find something to entertain his child, anything at all.

Tony had an idea. It was a bad idea but it would entertain this kid who was allergic to sitting still. Tony and Steve had a small stash of birthday and Christmas presents they bought in advance for Peter. LEGO sets, puzzles, art supplies, and more.

Tony went into his and Steve’s room and dug around in the back of the closet. Old photo albums and wrapping paper, dress shirts, sport jackets, and dress shoes filled the space. Tony grabbed the LEGO Star Wars At-Ap Walker. 

“Peter, I have a gift for you, bubs,” Tony said, thrusting the box at his son. He knew that once Peter finished building it, the boy would go annoy himself or Steve. 

Peter clutched the box close to his body and ran to his room. In no time flat, he had built it, played with it and was bored for the millionth time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@js3639/) | [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/js3639) | YouTube: js3639  
> SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  
>   
> 


End file.
